


Layla and Will are Kissing

by newtypeshadow



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Layla are kissing; Warren wishes he were in her place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layla and Will are Kissing

Layla and Will are kissing.

The rest of the group are in various states of relaxation on the lawn, staring into the passing clouds. Warren looks at each of his strange new friends in turn, wondering why they still hang around him, but his gaze is continually drawn back to his best friend and said friend's girlfriend, kissing as though there is no one else in the world. He doesn't know why they've started kissing in public. They began with light kisses a week ago and just haven't quit. Normally he'd be okay with it, but now they're his friends, and he has a stake in this.

Warren loves Layla like a sister, or perhaps like a brave, suicidal rescue worker who took it upon herself to save Warren whether he wanted saving or not. He loves her in his own way, he supposes. But he doesn't know what he feels for Will. Watching him kiss her makes Warren want to look away, run away, spout fire from his hands and hurl them at the blissful couple. Watching them kiss makes him want to switch bodies with Layla, just for a second, so Will will notice him and look back.


End file.
